Para sempre
by T. Lecter
Summary: Abril era o mais cruel dos meses.


Bleach pertence Kurt Coubain.

* * *

**Para sempre**

**-**

_Abril é o mais cruel dos meses._

-

Byakuya estava sentado à mesa. Apenas a dureza de mogno das cadeiras lhe fazia companhia. A sala era ampla e iluminada. Paredes sólidas, mudas, porém atentas. A janela lateral trazia raios de sol mornos, amarelos.

A mesa, sua fiel escudeira, vestia uma toalha de cetim encoberta por um tecido alinhado na cor azul. Observou-a atentamente por um tempo. No lado paralelo ao que ele estava havia um calendário preso à parede.

Marcava Abril. Era o mês da primavera.

_Abril, do latim Aprillis.  
Abrir.  
Germinar.  
Florescer. _

Foi num mês de abril que usou sua zampakutou pela primeira vez chamando-a pelo nome.

"Floresça", ele disse. Como se fosse a Senbonzakura uma das flores que surgiam em abril. Uma das flores que, de tanto olhar pra elas, ninguém mais via. Como se fosse o problema de outra pessoa. Não importava. Quem ia se importar?

Também foi em abril que descobriu o que era amor. "Floresça", ele disse.

_Abril.  
Do **etrusco**, __nome da deusa Vênus, Aprus.  
Do **grego**, __nome da deusa Vênus, Afrodite.  
Deusa da paixão e do amor._

Dizem que os amores que nascem em Abril são eternos.

Até quando dura uma eternidade? É o que ele costumava se perguntar. Talvez até o fim de abril. Não podia saber de qual ano. Mas tinha de ser abril. No fim.

Foi em abril que seu amor nasceu. Ou apenas surgiu e ele próprio o fez germinar, tais quais as flores da primavera que traz abril. Desabrochou. Abriu. E antes que ele pudesse evitar ou fingir não ver, já era amor.

Amores de primavera são mais quentes que os do inverno. São mais coloridos, perfumados. Não se pode comparar o calor da primavera com a frieza do inverno. É como se a estação perdesse o sentido no momento em que se perdem alguns dias pensando na estação seguinte.

_Antes fosse verão.  
Antes não existisse abril._

Ele era tão jovem e ela era tão linda. Se tivesse sido em agosto hoje ele não estaria pensando na primavera. Seria só mais um dia.

_Mas era Aprus. Era Vênus. Afrodite. Aprillis. Primavera de amores eternos - que acabam no fim de abril de um ano que não se pode saber qual é. _

A eternidade é só um erro de cálculo. _Erro de primavera_.

Erro dos deuses e das mulheres que se parecem com eles. Vênus não era a deusa gata, era? _Não poderia.  
_  
_Ela_ era. Somente _ela_.

Sua deusa do primeiro amor. Do primeiro amor eterno.

Já não era tão jovem. Nunca acreditara em superstições. Mas sabia que os amores da primavera não duram só uma primavera.

São muitas.

Mais de cem.

Aquela era a centésima décima quinta. E não seria a última. A última nunca chega. É por isso que abril é tão longo. Os trinta dias mais longos do ano. Mais longos da vida.

Byakuya, encarando o calendário, sentia como se ainda vivesse no mesmo abril de tantos anos atrás. O mesmo em que olhara tão fixamente naqueles olhos ambarinos de felina. E se apaixonara. E a odiara por amá-la assim. E odiara a si mesmo por não deixar de amá-la nunca.

Dentre todos os meses, abril era o mais cruel. Dentre todas as deusas, Vênus era a mais ousada, a mais completa, a menos preocupada com a beleza, pelo simples fato de ela já ser eterna. Vênus era superada apenas pelo endeusamento que o próprio Byakuya dava a Yoruichi.

_Ela era a sua Deusa.  
E fugira._

Deixou de herança o abril eterno. A primavera eterna. Fazendo chuva, sol, frio, calor, vento, amor. O calendário marcava primeiro de abril.

"Kuchiki-taichou", a voz de Renji roubou-lhe a atenção que dava ao dia. "esse calendário é mais velho que eu. Por que ele continua aqui?"

"Por que abril nunca acaba."

"Estamos em fevereiro."

"Quer dizer que ainda nem chegamos em abril?"

"Não... esse calendário tem mais de um século, taichou."

Byakuya soltou um suspiro, daqueles de quem está desanimado, daqueles que parecem dizer "Não acredito." e depois disse, para si mesmo:

"Ainda nem chegamos em abril?"

"Algum problema?"

_Havia.  
Abril tinha se tornando o ano inteiro.  
Byakuya não esquecia mais._

"Não. Nenhum."

Abril também era o mês da mentira.

* * *

**N/A:** Aí me perguntam "Oi, por que uma fic de abril em fevereiro?" e eu respondo: "Oi. É por que o calendário do Byakuya é de um século atrás. E por que Abril é o tema do 30cookies.

Ah, créditozão aí pra Wikipédia que escreveu metade da fic por mim. BRIMKS/ mentire ok/

Eu achei essa fic digna. ByakuyaYoruichi é mara. E quem não gostar, dê com a cara no asfalto. Beijos.

**REVIEWS, PORRA.**


End file.
